Storyteller
The Storyteller (also Teller) is one of the Main Trio, played by Ben Hart. He has appeared in every Mad Haus except Witch-Con 2018, when he was dead. Story The Storyteller has been along for the ride since the beginning, travelling with Estelle and Bonesy through their adventures. He traveled with Clara/Estelle's nomadic tribe, where he played the theremin and was called David. He was killed in the Halloween performance, then turned into a Bonesy by Bonesy and Lady Bonesy. He later joined Bonesy, Lady Bonesy, and Estelle in their pop group, and was convinced by Estelle to use his powers to kill political opponents and win President of the World. At the end of time, when he, Estelle, and Bonesy were the last creatures alive, he convinced Bonesy to take his soul before theirs. When he died, he waited for Estelle, despite them having very different afterlives destined for them. When she joined him, she shoved him aside and stole his good afterlife, so he was stuck with her horrible one (she pissed off God a lot. She's broken the universe, like, a lot). He became a Dark Angel, tormented. When Estelle was restored to life and she and Bonesy went to find a past Teller to join them, Dark Angel Teller followed to stop them and save Past Teller to change the story and prevent himself from his dark future. Meanwhile, Estelle breaks the timeline and the Shadow Queen begins to attack. To save the multiverse, Bonesy and Estelle convince Past Teller to join them. In the process of delaying the Shadow Queen stop they could escape, he was partially blinded, causing him to wear the signature googles he wore in the last season-- indicating that these events may have been a stable time loop. Of course, that assumes anything is ever stable in Mad Haus. The Trio entered the time stream and traveled forward to escape the Shadow Queen and try to find a weapon that could defeat her. In Archduchess' Love Shack, where Estelle hid the weapon, Estelle confessed her attraction to Past Teller, only to immediately get snatched by the Shadows. As Past Teller and Bonesy continued the mission to find the weapon, Estelle reached out from the Shadow Realm and both confessed their love. Past Teller was snatched by Shadows in 2093 at DJ Une Spiep's show. When Estelle escaped, she told Bonesy she had returned him to his own timeline. WTF Is He? Teller is a Storyteller. Storytellers accompany Bonesies to tell the story (and to keep them out of trouble). He became a Bonesy himself at the end of Season 1, then died and became a Dark Angel. Season 2 focuses on a past, non- Bonesy version. He is just a Storyteller. Personality In the first season, Teller was a relatively neutral figure, happy to go along with both bad and good ideas. He tended to only be evil with Estelle's influence or good with Bonesy's. In the second season, Past Teller is much more rules-bound and good, driven by his love for Estelle, while Dark Teller is pretty much straight up evil and self-serving. Relationships Teller is friends with Estelle, though she often treats him as a lackey, easily manipulated. He is in love with her, but she was defeated by the Shadow Queen shortly after confessing she loved him back. He is also friends with Bonesy, who treats him with a bit more respect but honestly not that much. Category:Characters